


a series of boyf riends short stories

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bad Jokes, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, help me, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: this is pretty much an actual conversation my best friend and i hadi was torturing her with jokes for the sake of this fic





	1. Bad Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty much an actual conversation my best friend and i had  
> i was torturing her with jokes for the sake of this fic

**marley is god:** dude jeremy listen to this

 **marley is god:** a man walks into a bar

 **marley is god:** his alcoholism is tearing his family apart

 **heere and queer:** Dude what the hell.

 **heere and queer:** That's not even funny??

 **marley is god:** I KNOW BUT THAT'S THE POINT

 **marley is god:** it's so not-funny that it aCTUALLY IS

 **heere and queer:** ...

 **heere and queer:** Why am I friends with you again?

 **marley is god:** jeremYyY

 **marley is god:** jerbear

 **marley is god:** you know you love me

 **heere and queer:**  

 **marley is god:** jeremy your memes are so outdated

 **heere and queer:** You're outdated

 **marley is god:** how dare u

**marley is god has changed their name to outdated meme**

**outdated meme:** are you happy now

 **heere and queer:** I will never be happy

 **heere and queer:** My memes are too outdated

 **outdated meme:** your sense of humor is something else my man

 **heere and queer:** Is that an insult

 **outdated meme:** idk do u want it to be

 **heere and queer:** Don't make me come over there

 **outdated meme:**  

 **heere and queer:** You were just complaining about my outdated memes

 **heere and queer:** And now you're sending them too

 **outdated meme:** what can i say

 **outdated meme:** the heere humor is infectious

 **outdated meme:** ANYWAYS DUDE I HAVE MORE JOKES

 **heere and queer:** Michael no

 **outdated meme:** michael yes

**heere and queer has changed their name to michael no**

**michael no:** No bad jokes, please!!

 **outdated meme:** what's green and has wheels

 **michael no:** ...

 **michael no:** What?

 **outdated meme:**  grass

 **outdated meme:** i lied about the wheels

 **michael no:** What???

 **michael no:** The hell???

 **michael no:** I really can't believe I stopped scrolling through tumblr for that...omg

 **outdated meme:** THIS IS SO FUNNY

 **michael no:** Ugh...

 **outdated meme:** why can't dinosaurs tell jokes

 **michael no:** Why..?

 **outdated meme:** because they're all dead

 **michael no:** DUDE

 **michael no:** WHAT THE LITERAL HELL!?!?!

 **michael no:** I'M CRINGING PLEASE.

 **outdated meme:** i still remember the last words my grandpa said before he kicked the bucket

 **outdated meme:** he said

 **outdated meme:** hey, how far do you think i can kick this bucket

 **michael no:** ...

 **michael no:** What.

 **michael no:** ThE

 **michael no:** fUCK

 **outdated meme:** what do a duck and bicycle have in common

 **michael no:** Please dude

 **outdated meme:** they both have handlebars

 **outdated meme:** EXCEPT FOR THE DUCK

 **michael no:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **outdated meme:** a horse walks into a bar

 **michael no:** Dude

 **outdated meme:** several people get up and leave upon seeing the potential danger of the situation

 **michael no:** DUDE

 **outdated meme:** IM GONNA PEE MYSELF LAUGJING

 **michael no:** THESE ARE SO FUCKING BAD OMG!!!

 **outdated meme:** have i succeeded in killing u with Bad Jokes

 **michael no:**  Yes.

 **outdated meme:** i'm screenshotting this whole convo

 **michael no:** Okay just please don't send me any more of those I might actually die of cringing

 **outdated meme:** i'm gonna stop soon lol

 **outdated meme:** thank u for listening to my jokes

 **michael no:** You're welcome...

 **outdated meme:** however i will send more jokes later i Promise

 **michael no:** NO!

 **michael no:** PLEASE DUDE DON'T

 **outdated meme:** HAHAHA

 **michael no:** IF YOU VALUE MY LUFR PLEASE STOP

 **michael no:** LIFE

 **michael no:** SHIT

 **michael no:** LOOK WHAT YOU DID.

 **outdated meme:** lufr

 **michael no:** I WAS ABLE TO TYPE FINE TILL NOW WTF PLEASE DON'T MAN

 **outdated meme:** i'm coming over

 **michael no:** What

 **outdated meme:** prepare yourself for more jokes, except In Person

 **michael no:** NO!!!!

 


	2. I'm So Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW ITS 1:30 AM HERE'S A DIALOGUE-HEAVY THING  
> also italics?? i don't know her

"I broke up with Christine."

The words suddenly came out of nowhere, startling Michael to the point where he dropped his controller. "What? _Jeremy_! You've been after Christine for like three fucking years, and then you break up with her after like _two weeks?_ " He groaned, throwing himself backwards on the beanbag. "What's up with you, man?" Jeremy sighed. "It's hard to date someone when you barely know them, y'know?" He said softly, and Michael sat back up to see his friend looking sadly at the floor as he spoke. "Like, she's great and all...but we can't talk about anything. We have like, no common interests whatsoever, and it sucks!" Michael chewed on the inside of his cheek. "So you just need to get to know her before you date her, right?" He said, shrugging. "It's not that big of a deal. It's pretty unco-"

" _Michael_. I don't _want_ to date her anymore." That shut him up. "What? Jesus, do you like someone else or something?" A pause. "Oh my god, you do. Who is she?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow, and Michael gasped. "You like a guy? Holy _shit_ , Jer!" He was excited now. He was also a bit hopeful, but that wasn't important. "Who is it? Do I know him?" Jeremy nodded. "Is it like, Rich or something? Cause I can totally try and drop some hints!" Jeremy groaned. "It's not Rich."

"Tell me who it is!" Jeremy shook his head. "Pretty please?" A small laugh, but still nothing. "Fine. I'll just have to not talk to you until you tell me." With that, Michael turned away. He was grinning, and Jeremy knew it. "Michael." No response. " _Michael_ , I swear to god." Michael snorted, but didn't turn around. "Jesus, I'll tell you who it is." A loud cheer, and Michael was facing forward again. "So, tell me the whole story. I wanna know everything!"

Jeremy sighed, and the smile dropped from Michael's lips. "Are you okay? I...I didn't push you too much, did I?" Jeremy shook his head, though he was still frowning. "It's just...ugh. I knew I was totally fucked the first date I had with Christine. Cause the whole time, I was thinking, 'Man, he would have gotten that joke!' or 'He'd be able to fill this awkward silence!' and then I'd try and say something but it would only be something he'd get. And then I'd just be silent again, thinking about him. Thinking 'Damn, that would have been fixed if _Michael_ had been here!' and 'Man, _Michael_ would get this game reference!" He stood up, pacing now as he continued.

"And I don't know why I didn't see it before, because everything that's on my mind is _you_. All the time, all I can fucking think about is you. How much I want to be with you, how much I want to kiss you and hold you. And Jesus, I fucking love you, and I am just so...so..." He trailed off, stopping in the middle of his pacing and sinking back to the floor. "I'm so _whipped_ , dude." He mumbled, and Michael didn't even realize that he had started crawling towards Jeremy until he was sitting on his outstretched leg.

"Uh...Michael, are you okay?" Jeremy's voice was concered now, and it pulled Michael out of his stupor. "Holy shit, man." He murmured, staring at Jeremy in dazed adoration. Jeremy flushed, and immediately started stammering out apologies until Michael stopped him by putting a finger to his lips. "Hey. Shut up and kiss me, you absolute dork."

And so, Jeremy did.


End file.
